Cores of Desire
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When Harry befriends Eiji Hino, he becomes involved in the fight against the Greeed. Now he must help Eiji as OOO and combat the needs of his own desires as well to accept the aid of Ankh, the strange red Greeed. HP/OOO xover.
Due to the suggestion of D.N.S Akina, I am posting the stories of the two Riders after W, with us going in order by starting with OOO, my personal favorite Rider and the one who got me into the long line of Riders. And you get to see who is going to join Eiji during his adventures as OOO. I hope you all enjoy and have reading these new stories about HP characters helping the heroes of KR.

Summary: After his adventures in Futo, Harry Potter travels to a new city for a job proposal and start a new life for himself. He meets Eiji Hino, a young nomad, after witnessing a strange attack. The two become friends and suddenly become in involved with a strange being known as Ankh, who has Eiji become OOO with Harry offering to help him to fight against the beings known as the Greeed.

Pairings: N/A, maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own either, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishng, Kamen Rider OOO is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV. I only own the love of the two, the idea, and changes to the episodes.

* * *

Cores of Desires

Chapter 1 – Arrival, Meeting, and A Arm

A single noise was heard in the early morning, a person on a motorbike rode through the city and stopped at a art mesuem. Taking off the helmet, the person was revealed to be a young man with messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes behind rimless round glasses. Setting the helmet down, the man stretched and sighed, he said, "Wish I could ride Buckbeak, but a griffion would make too much of a scene for those who never seen one before."

He looked around and wondered why he was supposed to be here. Reaching into his pocket, the boy took out a cell phone and flipped it open, reading a text from a unknown phone number that said he had a proposal for a job that he wanted him to have. 'But why this early in the morning?' He thought, looking around the bare parking lot of the mesuem.

Riding along to the front, he looked at the sign. 'Just who is this Kougami?' He whispered, sitting in the silence of the early morning. While he waited for the sun to come up, he thought about the adventures he had in the previous city he was in and the friends there. He smiled as he recalled the memories he made and stretched, looking through the photos on his phone.

He looked at the images of a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with ginger red hair and bright blue eyes, and another boy with slicked back platinum blond hair and light gray eyes in various photos. 'I miss them already...' The boy thought, sitting back with a sigh. He suddenly saw a motorcycle ride to the back of the building and quietly followed it, wondering what was going on.

He watched as the motorcycle rider burst through the wall, thinking, 'What the bloody hell is happening around here?' He hid as he listened to the sound of gun fire, but from what he was hearing, it sounds like regular bullets weren't working against whatever it was he was firing at. He heard the person say something and heard something about medals having awoken. Watching him leave, the boy heard the sound of metal clanking and looked to see what the noise was.

Gasping, he saw four medal covered beings and rode off. He watched the building suddenly exploded, he thought, 'What is going on? Hope there was no one in there.' He waited til the police and doctors came to investigation. Two of the detectives who had come questioned him but he gave his honest answers that he had no idea what happened nor was he involved with what happened, though he didn't mention the medal monsters.

When one of the detectives asked for his name in case they needed to ask more questions, the boy nodded, "Of course, it's Harry. Harry Potter." They heard a rumbling noise and saw a part of the wall fall, seeing a confused young man in boxers who held his hands up, one of his hands held a strange red coin with a gold rim. He had short messy black hair and dark brown eyes, he stepped out of the work room apparently. Then he was interrogated by the detectives.

"You really didn't realize?" The dark haired one asked, looking at the mess of the destroyd building. "I mean, look at this." "Oh... well, I was fast asleep." The man said, looking at the detective. Harry sweatdropped, 'It must have been pretty deep if he couldn't hear or feel any of that.' "Was it a gas explosion?" The man asked, Harry kept quiet. The older detective said, "We're investgating it right now." He watched the man looked concerned about two workers were caught in the blast. Harry looked at them and listened to him as he spoke.

"I wonder if they're okay?" He asked, the dark haired detective said, "Seems it's not life-threatening." "That's good." Harry said, rubbing his hair. The man sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." He turned to them and said, "They've got scary faces, but they gave me juice. They're good people!" "You've known them a long time?" The dark haired detective said, the man replied "Since this morning." 'Are you kidding me?' Harry thought, trying not to show his shock.

"Anyway, we might need to ask questions later." The older detective said, "Um... Hino Eiji-kun, was it? What's your address and phone number?" "Oh, I'm always moving, so I don't have a address," The man named Eiji said, getting dressed. "There are times when I'm not even in Japan." 'Huh, a hermit?' Harry thought, looking at him. Eiji thought as he spoke, "Contact info... I haven't decided on an inn to stay at today."

The two detectives asked Eiji to take a look at his possessions, which tuned out to be a pair of underwear and a few Yen coins. "This is everything?" The dark haired detective asked, confused. "Where's your luggage?" "I don't have any." Eiji said, the older detective said, "That can't be! You can't have a nomadic life with just this!" "I can!" Eiji protested. "I have a little money and tomorrow's underwear." "That's some philosophy." Harry whispered, sitting on his bike.

However, when the dark haired detective unfolded the underwear, it was full of burnt hole. Eiji gasped, "It's burnt! My tomorrow!" He mourned his underwear when Harry spoke, "Um, I'm also looking for a place to stay. And if you're done asking us questions, you have my phone info if you need to contact us. So, may we go?" The detectives allowed them to leave and the two walked off, unaware of the strange looking forearm gauntlet being that was following them.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Harry guided his bike while he and Eiji talked and got to know each other. "Oh man..." Eiji whined, walking as Harry looked at him. He said, "I've got to find a new job. Or I won't have an inn today or underwear for tomorrow." "I won't ask about that." Harry said, sweatdropping. Eiji sighed, lowering his head when they noticed a vending machine nearby. Eiji smiled, "Do you mind, Harry-kun?" "Go ahead." Harry said, standing by his bike when he went to the vending machine.

Harry watched as Eiji accidently dropped the red drop when someone bumped into him and he tried to recover it from under the vending machine. Harry took out his phone and looked at the last photo he took before coming to this city. He smiled, wondering what his friends were doing with their lives now. Closing his phone, Harry looked in time to see a young girl in a simple hat and dress almost effortlessly lift the vending machine.

'What in the...' He thought in surprise, when she dropped it in shocked and ran off. Watching the scene, he asked, "Hey, Eiji. Everything ok-" He saw the gauntlet forearm being floating in front of Eiji, shocked despite having strange creatures during his school years. Seeing Eiji run with the creature following him, Harry put on his helmet and shouted, "Eiji, wait for me!" He rode off, following the two. He groaned, riding the bike as hard as he could.

Riding after the two, he thought, 'Just what is that thing? It's the weirdest looking thing I have seen. And I have seen a three headed dog when I was eleven. But still, it has a unusual vibe to it, and if we talk to it, I feel like something big will happen. Just like my school years...' He sighed, driving into a food court-like area and stopping suddenly when the gauntlet forearm stopped Eiji from running and demanded the coin that Eji had in his hand.

'He's a really bad liar,' Harry thought when it said that it dropped the coin at the mesuem. Suddenly, a grasshopper-like creature appeared, making copies of the blades it was carrying. Then it sent the attack to the two, Harry hopped off the bike, shouting, "Eiji, duck!" He stopped when he watched the forearm protected Eiji. The monster spoke in surprise, "You! Ankh!" 'So, that's his name?' Harry thought, going to Eiji's side.

"Don't interfere!" The now named gauntlet forearm shouted, "This is my Core Medal!" 'What is a Core Medal?' Harry thought, and pondered why it was so important to Ankh. The monster said, "Hand it over!" Harry and Eiji watched the monster attacked the defenseless gauntlet forearm and showed no mercy as it beated Ankh. Unable to see the one-sided fight, Eiji ran and tried to hold back the monster, but was sent flying. Harry gasped as he watched, shouting, "Eiji!"

Suddenly, the two detectives from earlier drove up, one of the two shooting then the monster sent a wave of power that sent the car crashing into another and the dark haired detective struggled to get out before falling unconscious. "Detective!" Eiji shouted, he and Harry ran to the car, while Ankh kept the monster from following. Eiji tried to wake the detective, "Detective! Detective!" Harry watched as Ankh tried to keep the monster at bay while Eiji tried to wake both detectives then looked at the unconscious detective and the weapon he had.

Grabbing the gun, Eiji fired at the monster but Harry noticed that he was shaking and looked scared. "I don't know what this is about, but stop it already!" He shouted, the monster said, "Don't interfere! You two have nothing to do with this." "We do!" Eiji said, surprising Harry, Ankh, and the monster. Then he repeated it more calmly. "We do. Same with the detective. And him, too. We've known each other since this morning." Harry was still surprised and speechless. When the monster was about to strike Ankh, Eiji shouted, firing again, "Stop it!"

Then he ran to the monster but was grabbed by the shirt collar and was tossed to the ground. Harry shouted, "Eiji!" He ran to him as he was lifted into the air, but hit a beam and saw Ankh caught him and heard the monster ask, "Ankh! Are you trying to save the human?" "What's your name?" Ankh said, Eiji hesitantly said, "It's Hino Eiji." Harry kept quiet as he helped him up, Ankh said, "Eiji. You've impressed me. I'll tell you how we can be saved." He shook as something fell from within him and he managed to catch it. Then he placed it at Eiji's waist and it changed into some kind of belt, wrapping around his waist, Harry gasped, 'This sensation...'

Eiji looked in surprise, Ankh said to the monster, "My hand held more than just the Core Medals." He wagged his finger at the monster before turning to Eiji, "Eiji. The only way to survive is to defeat him." "Him?" Eiji asked, almost not surprised. Ankh suddenly brought two coins, saying, "Three Medals. Insert them here." He tapped the three slots on the belt, then said, "You will gain power." Eiji took the two coins as the monster tried to stop what was happening, then Eiji stepped forward, saying, "I've been to many place, but... saving lives is equally difficult everywhere!"

He first inserted the red and green coins in the far slots then put the yellow coin in the middle and titled the belt, Ankh grabbed a circular scanner and said, "Use this." Grabbing it, Eiji ran over the three coins and said, "Henshin!" Suddenly three holographic rings surrounded him, red around his head, yellow around his chest, and green around his legs and he heard something new.

 _ **"Taka!"**_

 _ **"Tora!"**_

 _ **"Batta!"**_

 _ **"Tatoba! Tatoba! Tatoba~!"**_

Suddenly, Eiji was in black armor, the helmet almost resembling a hawk and colored in red with crystallized green eyes, his shoulder pads aligned and his gloves colored in yellow with claws, then his legs were aligned with green, the most noticable was the symbol on the chest. Harry gasped, 'That kind of transformation... This sensation... Can it really be...' "You fool!" The monster shouted, Ankh said happily, "Yeah! Just what I hoped for!"

"What was that song just now?" Eiji said, just confused as he looked at his new form in surprise. "A hawk, tiger, and grasshopper?! That's what this is?!" "Don't worry about the song." Ankh said, coming up to him. "That's OOO." 'Kamen Rider... OOO...' Harry whispered, looking at him. 'The one I must help, like Hermione with the one in Futo...' "Eiji, let me help you." He said, Ankh scoffed, but continued, "If you fight, you will understand what it is."

Suddenly, the monster tried to attack, but Eiji blocked while Harry went behind him and took out his wand, firing stunning spells. He watched the middle section glow and the claws on his arms suddenly come out, allowing Eiji to slash back. "Harry-kun, continue with those!" Eiji shouted. Harry said, "Alright." He then watched as the green part glowed and Eiji said, "I can feel the power in my body!" Suddenly jumping over the monster, Harry continued to fire the stun spells with the powered kicks that Eiji did.

He tried to think of a different spell to do while the mosnter fought back to Eiji, slashing at him. "Eiji!" Ankh said, floating next to him. "Switch the middle one with this!" He tossed him another green coin, then kicked the monster back before leveling the belt and taking out the yellow coin then inserted the new green coin. He tilted it again and scanned them again, the belt shouted something new.

 _ **"Taka!"**_

 _ **"Kamakiri!"**_

 _ **"Batta!"**_

Just then his arms became green and gained blades similar to the monster. Harry smiled, "At least, now it's a even fight." "Alright!" Ankh said, happy at the result. The monster just shouted, "Ankh! Hand over the Core Medal!" Now Eiji began to slash even harder at the monster, as the middle section began to glow, Harry looked surprised, thinking, 'Looks like a finisher move is about to happen.' Eiji jumped and cross-slashed the monster, causing it to explode into silver coins.

"That guy was... made of medals?" He asked aloud, Harry smiled, rubbing his hair and thinking, 'Better than them becoming super human through usb memory sticks.' They suddenly heard a cell phone and Eiji realized it was from the unconscious dark haired detective and Eiji shouted, "Detective! Hold on! I'll call an ambulance right now!" But he was lifted up by Ankh having connected to his right forearm and saying, "I've found the perfect body for me."

Suddenly the detective's eye snapped and said with his voice combining with Ankh's, "Now I can move a bit more easily." His dark straight hair became side swiped and dull blonde. Harry just looked at the new form of Ankh while Eiji just panicked.

* * *

Ankh-kun! Sorry, I just love Ankh, aside from Eiji, he's my favorite character. I just don't know why I like him, I just do. Guess I just like guys who are really stubborn. And feel sorry for the torture he goes through with Hina doing it to him.

Anyway, next time, Ankh explains about the Greeed and Medals, the trio faces a new Greeed, and Eiji receives a new weapon while Harry gets a modified version of a old one.

Please, R&R if you liked it.


End file.
